A New Dawn
by VampSaxAngel
Summary: I can see ghosts, apparitions, demons... The Cullens make an adoption. The girl is different, she has a gift. Only, how does it affect the family once they take her home? Specifically, Jasper. She shakes him to the core, and he can't figure out why. He'll find out why in A New Dawn, a story of love, drama, and death. Read and Review VSA (Rate for Lang.)
1. Different-Jasper

**Hello, everyone! So, this is incredibly random, but the muses have been giving me this idea all day, and I just had to write it down to shut them up. I don't entirely know where this story could go as I have a lot of scenes thought out, but they are in no kind of order or anything. Still, I'm going to try and correlate this story properly. The only thing set in stone as of right now is that it is Bella/Jasper so we'll just have to see how this goes! **

**Also, most of the story will be written in any one of the Cullen's perspective, especially Jasper's. And I guess you could say this story follows the Twilight storyline a little, but more than likely, it won't. **

**Please, read, review, and enjoy!**

**Jasper's POV**

My siblings and I sat in the living, staring blankly at our respective parents. They were looking at us with expressions of happiness, each pearl flashing in light of the chandelier. Carlisle was excited in a more content manner, but I feared that Esme would soon be bouncing from wall to wall, she having the full capability to do so. Both of them were watching us, awaiting a reaction. Alice was the first to respond, jumping up from Edward's lap with excitement, bouncing on her feet lightly.

"I think it's going to be wonderful!" she exalted. "I haven't seen anything, but I just know that everything will go well!"

Edward nodded behind her, agreeing with every word she said. "Alice is right. It will be nice to have a new face around here."

"But, wait," Rosalie inserted, "how exactly is this going to work? We're vampires. We can't just up and adopt a child without thinking through everything." Her words said one thing, but her emotions greatly contradicted her statements. She was absolutely buzzing and glowing with excitement and anticipation. She was more than happy to reel in a young boy or girl into the family. She probably could not care less about the implications of it all, us being vampires, because she felt that this was her chance to get as close to motherhood as she could get. Personally, I found her logic to be sound, but, with family in mind, she felt it was right to question everything. I wholeheartedly agreed with her.

"Well, Esme and I had a long talk about this, and we feel it only fair to allow the child to choose. They would have to know of our existence, after all, for obvious reasons," Carlisle stated.

With that, I sighed, contemplating this entire idea. Sure, it would be nice to have someone new around, someone who knew what we were. Still, how could we guarantee that the child would not shy away from us? We were creatures of the night. I did not think that our status of character or creature was applicable or suitable to children, especially young ones.

"I'm sure Carlisle and Esme are not talking about adopting a small child, Jasper," Edward told me, tuning into my thoughts.

"Oh, no," Esme agreed. "We were thinking a young adult actually, age thirteen and up."

I bobbed my head in return as Emmett slapped his hand together, rubbing his palms. "So, when are we getting the little tyke?" He was about as giddy as Alice and the rest of them. He looked at Esme and Carlisle expectantly.

Our parents looked at one another shortly, a smile gracing both of their faces. "We are going within the next few minutes. We set an appointment with the adoptive agency months ago, and they were very gracious to allow us to visit the agency after they checked over our transcripts. Given that Carlisle and I are already adoptive parents, as it were, they were more than happy to take our application!" Esme stated excitedly, she and her husband standing.

Emmett jumped it immediately, pumping a fist in the air, Rosalie barely managing to stand and breeze a few feet away before he could knock her into the floor. Emmett grabbed Alice's hand, and they escaped out into the garage, laughing gleefully. When the rest of us entered the area, the two were already standing next to the cars, jumping around ecstatically. Edward and Rosalie shook as their heads as they followed, the four of them piling into Rosalie and Edward's vehicles. Carlisle and Esme followed, hand in hand, getting into Rosalie's car. I rolled my eyes, going along with everything. I hopped into Edward's car, and we were off, follow Rosalie as Carlisle gave her directions to the agency.

Within the next hour, we were pulling in and parking in front of a small office building, two stories at a maximum. We exited the vehicles and walked up to the glass door. I opened it, holding it as the others filed in. We walked into a cozy waiting room, sparkling tile running up to a mahogany desk where a curvacious girl with long black girls sat, tapping away at a computer. Black leather chairs lined the walls, contrasting beautifully with the ivory walls. On the wall beyond the desk was a great sign that read Carter's Adoptive Agency in bold black letters lit from lights that hung underneath the letters.

Carlisle and Esme walked up to the desk as myself and my siblings held back, quiet conversation striking up.

"This doesn't look anything close to what I thought an adoptive agency would look like," Emmett murmured, keeping his voice down.

I had to agree with him. It was a little too posh. Then again, I felt as though the children in the adoptive system deserved the best they could get, and this seemed like it was it.

"They usually don't look like this," Edward muttered, glancing around. He was shifty, grabbing onto Alice's hand like an anchor. I could only bring his discomfort down to that of the desk clerk. I glanced her way slyly. Oh, yes, that was definitely the reason. She was openly gaping at Edward's backside. I smirked quietly, and Edward glared, growling lowly.

"It's..." Rosalie tilted her head. "Elegant, in a way. It's too posh. I mean, most of the residence in this building are more than likely children. This isn't a very childhood friendly environment."

Just as the three of us nodded our consent an excited voice echoed down a hall that broke off the left wall of the lobby.

"Esme and Carlisle Cullen!" the voice crowed. The owner of the voice entered soon after. The woman was plump and curvy with striking auburn hair topped on her head. Her glasses rested on the edge of her nose, immediately falling back down after they were fixed into position. The safety string on the glasses was multicolored beads on a silver chain.

Esme and Carlisle stepped away from the desk as the woman greeted them warmly. "I am so excited that the two of you are here! If you will follow me, you can start meeting some of the children."

She turned and began walking down the hall in which she had entered. The five of us followed behind our parents quickly, following in pairs. I trailed behind, staying in the middle. I watched, entranced by a single curl on the back of the leading woman's head that jumped erratically, loose from the rest of the solid mass piled atop her head. She began to ramble as we walked down the short hallway, asking questions as she did so.

"So, am I correct to say that you are wishing to adopt a child in the age region of twelve and up? Young adult, supposedly?" she questioned, glancing over her shoulder as we reached a doorway that led to some steps. We followed.

"Indeed," Carlisle replied.

The woman nodded, using a single finger to push her glasses up her nose. We reached the second floor and escaped through the door. The area opened up into a small resting area that resembled the one downstairs, only here there was a television and a few shelves of books. I skimmed the titles quickly, staying close to the group as the woman lead us down the farthest hall and around the next corner. From what I could tell, there were very few classic titles and most of the books appeared to be written for younger children.

We rounded the next corner, and the hallway stretched out before us, eight doors down the hall with four on each side. I glanced around at the doors, noting the clipboards that hung on each of them, three to a door except for the last one on the right that only had one. I looked to my right, tracing the one at eye level.

_Kristi Williams_

_Age: 15_

_Active, responsive_

_Hobbies: Drawing, reading, writing_

_Response: Content in quiet environments, allergic to cats, openly observant, blunt and imaginative. Prone to being rebellious, refuses to follow instructions. _

I raised an eyebrow. What the hell? A diagnosis? I looked away from the paper, my mind spiraling. I soon tuned back into the woman's words, unnerved by what I had read.

"So, these are the teenager's quarters. We've had quite a few adopted within the last week so not all of the doors occupational statuses are accurate. The clipboards on the door give you a brief synopsis of the children present in the room. Just go in, call a name you're interested in, and strike up a conversation. All of the teenagers are very responsive." She paused a moment, looking at us expectantly, probably waiting for questions. When none came, she continued, "Anyway, I must get to my office, I'm run-down with paperwork. But, if you need me, just press the button by the door to the stairs, and you will reach the front desk. Let them know you need me and I'll be on my way. Hope you find the perfect child for you and your family, Mr. and Mrs. Cullen."

With all of that said, she scurried away, bustling through our lines and disappearing down the stairs.

"Adoptive agency or psychiatric ward," Rosalie murmured, tracing her eyes over a nearby clipboard. "'Destructive with a bad temperament, best for a one child/no child household,'" she read aloud, stepping back from the door.

Esme fidgeted, her discomfort rolling out to me in waves. I sent her a calming air, pleased to see her hands fall away from the death grip they were in.

"It's a little unethical, yes, but this is one of the top agencies in the country with the most efficient adoption rate. It may not be the protocol one would expect, but it's working. Plus, it helps with conversation. We can get to know the children better with a little background knowledge," Carlisle reasoned, skimming over the boards on the doors.

The others broke away, each pair taking a door. I scooted down the hall, somehow drawn to the last door, the door on the right. It was the only one down the hall that only had one clipboard present. I reached the door, my eyes skimming over the contents on the sheet, amazed to see an actual doctor's notice on the door. My eyebrows pulled together, my face pinching as I read.

_Bella Swan_

_Age: 16_

_Fully responsive, active, delusional_

_Response: Harsh temperament, rebellious, sees objects/situations of unrealistic means, openly psychotic, under medical treatment with Dr. Deerby. _

_Dr. Deerby's Response: Treatment does not appear to phase client. She continues to meddle in "magic," frightening drawings, and "demons, apparitions, and ghosts." Treatment has been delayed until further measures can be taken._

What kind of fucking place was this? I could not believe that they had one of the teenagers under a doctor's watch. I growled in my chest, feeling such a hatred for this place. I read over the girl's prerequisites again, not caring at all about what was wrong with her. I just had a feeling like this was the girl, this was the one we were meant to adopt, despite the shit the doctor "says" is wrong with her. I turned to Esme and Carlisle. I lifted a hand, pointing at the door.

"Her," I stated, drawing the attention of the entire family.

They looked at me curiously, wondering why on earth I was suddenly so adamant. I thrust my finger at the door for emphasis. Carlisle and Esme walked up to me, reading over the paper. Whatever the reason, Esme immediately placed her hand on Carlisle's chest. He looked down at her, their eyes meeting, and I was attacked by an onslaught of love and devotion. They were agreeing with me.

"We can help her, Carlisle," Esme breathed, rubbing her hand over Carlisle's button-up lightly.

Carlisle nodded. "Yes, I believe we can. Besides, I don't completely trust doctor's like Deerby. The brain is a mysterious place. Edward," he glanced at his son, "may hear thoughts, but we have yet to understand the true workings of the mind. There could be nothing wrong with the child except for a doctor wanting to make a buck. Still, I agree with Jasper." His eyes met mine, and I felt all of his happiness, gleeful at finding a child that we could not only give a home to but help altogether. My siblings came forward, reading the paper. Rosalie and Alice immediately felt saddened by the girl's situation, both nodding their head in agreement to Carlisle, Esme, and myself.

"Jasper," I looked down at Esme, "how about you talk to her?" I looked at her incredulously, my eyebrows rising into my hairline.

"Are you sure? I mean, shouldn't the two of you do it?" I questioned, not entirely confident that I should be the one to go traipsing into this.

Esme nodded in response. "Yes. We will go with what you decide as far as the adoption. Just as well, you chose her. You might as well be the one to speak with her first. Go on." She waved her hand at the door, pulling Carlisle with her as she moved away.

"The rest of us will be in the waiting area," Carlisle murmured, the rest of them moving away and leaving me in the hallway alone.

Slowly, I turned back to the door, raising my fist to knock. My arm hung in the air for a moment, my breathing growing suddenly shallow. For some reason, I greatly feared going into the room. I could not fathom why, but I did. Before I could think myself out of it, I tapped on the wood. The knocking resounded back to me, sounding so much louder than it actually to my acute ears.

"Come in," a small, incredibly feminine voice called from behind the door.

I wrapped my dexterous fingers around the doorknob, twisting it. I pushed the door open slowly, stepping into the room cautiously. The room was a light gray color with a single twin bed dressed in a white coverlet and a single dresser along the wall beside the door. A window that filtered the light of the clouds opened out the far wall. In front of that window was a rocking chair that was currently occupied. As I shut the door behind me, a sock clad foot pushed the rocking chair around. I was met with stunning irises, a heart shaped face, luscious and shining black locks that tumbled down a slim waist, and beautifully red lips. The girl that occupied the rocking chair looked me over with curiosity, her endlessly navy, almost, gray, eyes meeting mine.

I scooted away from the door, shuffling over the carpet. I smiled at the girl, and her lips curled adorably into a shy smile, her eyes sparkling. As I looked over the petite girl I wondered what on earth could have given any doctor the impression of a psychological imbalance. Then, I remembered that I did not truly know the girl. Still, first impressions are important and she was giving a good one.

"May I help you?" she wondered lightly, laying the sketchpad she held in her lap.

I finally noticed another seat in the room, another leather chair in the corner beside her. I neared it, taking a seat as I spoke. "I am here with my family to adopt a child," I stated, not really sure how else to say it.

A sense of knowing wafted out from her, stunning me to my core. She nodded with confident eyes, exhaling lightly, the sweet apple scent that covered her breezing over to me. "You saw my report, and that's why you're here, isn't it?" she asked, her voice adding an invisible "duh" tone.

I stared at her a second, trying to think of any other reply than the obvious one. Not finding one, I simply nodded, agreeing. What else could I say?

"I'll assure you, though, that's not the reason I'm interested," I recovered quickly, watching as she raised her eyebrows, her lips quirking at my obvious discomfort. Her eyes were powerful, my God.

"Well, then, mister, do tell, what is the reason?" she asked, leaning forward with mock interest. "After all, I'm surprised you want to adopt at all, especially _your_ family."

My eyes tightened at her, feeling a sense of knowing a piece of knowledge that she was not supposed to have. "You know something I don't," I stated, staring into her eyes.

Her lips curled, "I do, but you'll just have to guess." With those words, she began to ignore me, grasping her pencil and continuing with whatever she was drawing.

We sat in silence for a few minutes. I expected the silence to be dull, boring, uncomfortable, but it was none of those things. Honestly, it was strangely peaceful, calm. Eventually, however, her pencil scraping away at the paper, I could no longer stop my curiosity at what she was drawing. As such, I thought of a way to cure my curiosity, and get the information she withheld.

"Wanna make a compromise?" I asked, wondering where on earth this conversation was sparking. I have not even known the girl for ten minutes, and I feel like I've known her much longer.

She glanced up over her sketchpad, looking up through her lashes. I, as a 250 year old vampire, was very ashamed to say that the look she gave me was possibly the sexiest thing I had ever seen. Her eyes pierced me through her lashes, and I loved every second that her eyes were on me. She lifted an eyebrow, biting on her pencil carefully.

"A compromise of...?" she inquired.

"I guess what you know, with three hints, and I get to see what you're drawing," I offered, feeling oddly pleased as she glanced down at her paper uncomfortably. She must have felt good with the compromise and my inability to guess her bit of knowledge because she soon lifted her head, eyes meeting mine dead on.

"Deal. Three hints, no more. I'll even add to the compromise," she murmured. "You question, and my answers are the hints."

"Agreed. First question: does it involve anything with my face or physique?"

Without thinking, her eyes flashed down my body, a thrill of heat running through her. I heard her heartbeat quiver and pulse raucously for a second as she looked me over, and I will be honest that the look greatly boosted my confidence, like I needed it.

"Yes," she replied briskly, adding no other detail. 

I waited a moment, hoping she would reveal more information, but she did not. Finally, I asked, "Is it my eyes?" I wondered, knowing that golden eyes would be memorable.

Her eyes once again met mine, the gray hues there seeming to dance in the light in the room, flashing brilliantly. Without speaking, she bobbed her head slowly, eyes never leaving mine.

I smirked at her, thinking a moment. It had to do with my face, my eyes specifically. As such, there was only one thing she could pull from that. With that in mind, I asked my final question, personally praying for a no. But then again, it would greatly save my family's time when shit hit the fan.

"Do you...know what I am?" I questioned carefully, hoping for a 'no.' Then again, I suppose it did not matter, she would find out eventually.

She dropped her eyes to her sketchpad, gripping it to her chest a moment, squeezing her eyes. Soon, she opened her eyes, handing over the pad.

"Vampire," she whispered as I took the paper from her hand, tracing over the image.

The image did not depict a vampire, as I expected. Instead, it showed a graphic demon-like monster. The creature stood on hooves, legs mobile haunches. The creature was standing tall, flashing its sharp teeth. Powerful horns twirled up and outward on the monster's head, spiraling up gracefully. The demon appeared to be leaning forward, glaring menacingly at me through the picture. Though unsettling, the picture was not frightening. I was, however, taken aback by the girl's artistic ability, wondering where she had gotten such an image like this in the building. Imagination? Possibly. But, could the doctor be correct? What if she did suffer from something psychological?

Glancing over the picture again, I handed it back to her. I, for some reason, was not surprised by the girl's revelation of knowledge. I was unaffected. I knew something was going to happen when I entered this room.

The girl took her picture back slowly, carefully, watching me with ultimate clarity and curiosity. I felt fear from her, as well, but only lightly. I surmised that the fear was more for my reaction than me personally.

"How do you know, and where did that image come from?" I asked quietly, openly, leaving the question open for a rain check in case she felt the need to bolt or drop the subject altogether.

She turned her head away from me, her eyes looking out the window. "How I know is my story, and I think that should wait until I know you better," she murmured, glancing at me for confirmation to her words. I did not nod nor did I speak. I just allowed my eyes to capture hers, passing on my consent to her words. She continued, "As for the drawing...well, you see, I have this...gift, curse, thing."

"What kind of thing?" I asked, my forehead scrunching up slightly as I leaned forward, my elbows on my knees, my eyes watching her.

She shifted beneath my gaze, turning in her seat so her feet dangled on an armrest, her back resting against the other. "I can see spirits, demons, apparitions. The doctor wasn't lying nor was he wrong." Her eyes met mine, and I could see the fear within their navy depths. A sense of worthlessness filtered out to me, and I longed to rid her of the emotion forever. What could have called on such an emotion? I would find out soon enough.

"And you've seen that?" I asked, tapping a finger on the top of her book, my cold skin brushing her warm skin. I was shocked at the connection, electricity buzzing up my arm and through my chest, filling me with warmth from head to toe. She must have felt it to because she raised her eyebrow in question, soon shaking it off.

"I have. In fact, I can look at him right now," she whispered, suddenly feeling true fear, her eyes become shifty as her body seemed to curl into itself, her knees coming to her chest.

"Does he hurt you?" I questioned lowly, a slight growl lilting through my voice, feeling the anger within me growing already at the creature.

She glanced down, and I clenched my teeth, feeling fury that I could not wholly explain. On top of that, I felt this insane need to protect and care for the girl. Where had that come from? Shaking my head imperceptibly, I brushed off the raging emotions within me, calming myself so I did not do anything stupid.

"They all do, eventually. Physically? No, he hasn't," she replied, averting her eyes.

Sighing, I moved forward, dropping to my knees in front of the girl. I tilted my head up and bent down as I could look up at her face, hidden slightly by her hair. Her eyes met mine, and I could see that she was shocked to see me so close.

"Listen, my names Jasper," I muttered bluntly, randomly. "You are?" I already knew her name from the door, but I was asking properly.

"Bella," she breathed, her voice releasing like a soft melody.

I smiled at her, pleased to see her cheeks lift in response. "Well, Bella, I would be more than happy to know your story." My smile widened. "So, if you would not mind, I would like for you to be adopted into my family. We can help you in any way we can, and we can try to protect you from the demons. We can't see them, but you can teach us how to be rid of them. I have a feeling that that is what you do, but you don't need to be doing it alone, that I do know. And, believe me, I don't know much about the supernatural." She giggled in response to that, and I reveled in the sound. "Will you do me the honor of soon finding out your story? Will you allow me to help you and give you a home?"

Her eyes glistened with unshed tears, and I soon found myself enveloped in her arms, loving the feeling of having them wrapped around me, the warmth of her skin sinking through my shirt and into my own skin. I was lit on fire.

"I'd love to," she breathed in my ear. "Thank you so much."

She sniffled lightly, and I rubbed her back in content. This was the right thing to do. And my family and I could help her.

Couldn't we?

I suppose only time will tell, and, in that time, I would really like to get to know the mysterious, ghost seeing Swan in my arms. There was so much more to her. I could see that just from our brief meeting. We would gain a member, and she would gain a home. It was the perfect set-up. I smiled into Bella's hair. This would be good for us, for me.

Welcome to the family, Bella. This is your new dawn.

**Alrighty, then! Hope you liked it! I actually have a lot of ideas for this story that I can't wait to write!**

**Want me to continue, type in the box down there and let me know!**

**Read, Review, Hope you Enjoyed!**

**~Much Love,**

**Zoe**

**P.S. Jasper is cool around blood, as he usually is in my stories. I hate the blood lust barrier. Not that it won't come in later in the story, because it might, but it doesn't affect anything in the great scheme of things! **

**Until next time...**


	2. Giving Her Everything-Jasper

**Hello, everyone! I'm so proud of the praise this story has already received, and I am very thankful for it! Anyway, here is the next chapter for A New Dawn. **

**We're going to the Cullen house people! It's gonna be good!**

**Enjoy! Be sure to Read and Review!**

**Jasper's POV**

"Whoa, a Velvet Red BMW M3!" Bella exclaimed as we walked outside, her small suitcase rolling behind me as I held onto the pull handle. From the miniscule amount of clothes Bella had, Alice was already raring to go on a shopping trip, and after what Bella said, I was positive Rosalie would be more than happy to go along.

I smiled as Bella ran up to Rosalie's car, immediately looking down into beige seats, looking over the dash. Bella had been released about ten minutes ago. We had quickly past through the greeting stage, Bella striking up easy conversation with every member of the family, fitting right into her role as the new Cullen member. Everyone had heard mine and Bella's conversation, knowing what she already knew, happy to accept her into the family. They were also aware of Bella's gift and were ready to learn all they could about the beautiful young lady we had invited into our lives. We were anxious to get home, to get Bella settled, Esme more than the rest of us. It has been so long since she had a true child, a young one to take care. Though Bella was not particularly young, being at the age of sixteen, she was human, and that was a silent invitation for buttering up to care for her immensely.

My thoughts were then interrupted by a swell of joy that surrounded me. I glanced to my right as I neared Rose's car to see Esme clinging to Carlisle with a wonderful smile on her face, her eyes locked on Bella as her new daughter talked on animatedly about the car and its style. Carlisle, Esme, and I reached the car after the others, and I swung around to the trunk, pulling it open as Rose clicked her key. I placed Bella's suitcase inside, watching as her notebook slithered its way off its place on top of the suitcase. The papers flipped open, and I was pulled into the picture's that Bella had drawn. The notebook was absolutely filled with numerous pictures of demons and monsters, each one different from the last. I reached down, flipping through the sheets. I neared the front pages, and I was met with softer, gentler pictures of young children, women, and strong looking men that were drawn with such care that they looked real, as if they could just step out of the book and into the world.

I traced over the pencil marks again, shaking my head and closing the book. I pushed the trunk closed, walking around to lean against Rose's car as she and Bella spoke about different types of cars.

"Have you ever wanted one of these?" Rose asked her, laying hand on her prized possession of a car.

Rose was expectant, awaiting a quick reply. Bella paused, though, curling her lips as she thought. Her nose scrunched up, and I smiled lightly. It was adorable. As I watched her face dance with emotion, feeling every single one in turn, Edward caught my eye, raising an eyebrow knowingly. I shrugged at him, invisibly brushing him off. He smirked and looked away, both of us tuning back into the conversation.

"I like it, a lot, but I've kind of always wanted a Mercedes honestly," Bella replied sheepishly, hoping she had not hurt Rose's feelings.

Rose nodded. "That's a good choice. Got a color in mind?"

"Blue," Bella stated with a smile, her face lighting up beautifully.

Rosalie laughed lightly, her curls bouncing as she bobbed her head. "That's what I thought."

"Your room is blue, too, Bella," Alice broke in, skipping away from Edward to hook her arm with Bella's.

"Really?"

"Mm-hmm. I had a feeling you would like that!" Alice looked at Esme. "Esme decorated it. I'm sure you will love it!"

Bella's eyes met Esme's, and she smiled, pulling away from Alice. "I hope you didn't think too hard on it, Esme. I also hope you didn't spend too much money. That's really not necessary."

Esme's lips curled, and she stepped away from Carlisle to pull Bella into the circle of her arm, wrapping an arm around Bella's slim waist. "Money is not a problem. I decorated your room just for you, and I want you to accept it as it is. I do hope you like it, though."

"Oh, all this talk is making me want to see it!"

"Let's go then!" Emmett crowed, grabbing Bella and throwing her over his shoulder. Bella giggled as he carried her to Rosalie's car, plopping her down into the backseat. He followed suit, running to the other side of the car and hopping into the passenger seat. I shook my head at the goofball as Esme, Carlisle, Edward, and Alice disappeared in Edward's car. I got in beside Bella with Rose behind the wheel.

Bella scooted over to the middle, sitting beneath the arm I had slung over the back of the seat. She buckled up as Rose followed Edward out on the street. I smiled at the close proximity, watching as Bella's hair whipped out behind her as we flew down the road. Her eyes met mine, and they brightened exponentially, their color and vibrancy spilling over me. I was drawn into her, feeling such a closeness to her that I have never felt to anyone.

She leaned into me slightly as Rose whipped around a curve, the wind rushing over us. Bella's scent enveloped me, and I reveled in it until we arrived at the house. Rosalie whipped up the driveway, pulling and parking in the garage. Bella's eyes were wide with wonder as she traced over the cars that lined the building, come collector vehicles, others for everyday use. Her gaze was ended, however, as Emmett jumped out of the car, flipping Bella over his shoulder for the second time. I hopped out, shaking my head. Bella looked up at me as Emmett began rambling about video games and other things that they could do together. He already thought of her as a little sister, his protective nature springing through the roof. From the way she looked at me, I could see that she was perfectly okay with that.

I pulled Bella's suitcase from the trunk, following her and Emmett as they walked into the house. Bella rested her elbow on Emmett's back, cupping her cheek above his shoulder so she could look at the rest of us as we followed them. As we past through the house, Bella's smile began to drop and her eyes shifted around the room in amazement, taking in the openly rich atmosphere. Her amazement filtered out to me as she looked over everything, trying to take it all in at once.

"Wow," she breathed, pulling up so her hands were splayed out over Emmett's shoulder, allowing her to sit up. "This is nothing like the agency..." she whispered, almost to herself.

"Of course it isn't," Emmett joked. "This is home!" He dropped her onto the couch, falling down beside her as he flashed a gleaming, pearl filled smile her way.

She mirrored the action, eyes swimming with wonderment. She nodded slowly. "It's beautiful."

Esme walked up to Bella, sitting beside her with her arm resting on her shoulders. Carlisle followed, taking a seat on the arm of the couch. The others took up the other seats. I stayed back, looking over my family. They were positively smitten with Bella, as was I. Only, I felt as though my emotions was much stronger, much more powerful compared to everyone else's. I felt more, and I was slightly scared as to where those raw emotions could take me. Even so, I was more than happy to indulge in them, follow their lead. I was curious at the outcome, and I longed to reach it. Then again, ignorance is bliss and patience is a virtue. I just had to wait it out.

I leaned against the far wall carefully, pulling Bella's suitcase to stand beside me as Esme spoke. "Emmett's right Bella. This is your new home, and I want you to know that we are all so happy that you were okay with being adopted into our family, especially with what we are."

Bella's eyes sparkled with tears as Carlisle said, "It is wonderful to have you Bella. We hope you have a great life with us. That is exactly what we plan to give you."

The glistening in her irises ran over as a few tears slipped down her cheeks. The others looked on with gentle smiles as Bella wrapped her arms around Esme's neck, muttering a watery "thank you" to her and Carlisle. Carlisle rested his hand on hers before silently escaping as Esme pulled away from Bella, laying her hands on Bella's shoulders. I heard Carlisle's office door open and close quietly, glancing at the clock on the opposite wall as I heard him begin to shuffle through the papers on his desk. The clock indicated that Carlisle would soon be leaving for work.

"Now, dear, no need to cry," Esme murmured softly, joking lightly as she gently wiped away Bella's tears.

Bella chuckled, and I smiled as her eyes cleared up, giving way to that wonderful navy color.

"How about you get settled in your room, and I will fix you something to eat? I'm sure you're hungry." As if on cue, Bella's stomach rumbled lightly. Everyone chuckled, and a light rosy blush colored her cheeks. Esme pressed a soft kiss to her cheek, pulling her to her feet. "Jasper can show you to your room while I fix you something."

Bella nodded, walking up to me as Esme disappeared through the swinging door that led to the kitchen. I curled my hand around the handle of Bella's suitcase, lifting it up so I was carrying it.

"This way," I murmured softly, waving a hand towards the stairs.

I placed my hand on Bella's lower back as I led her up the stairs, staying behind her to make sure she did not tumble backwards. We went down the hallway and up the second flight of stairs, and then to the third floor. As we walked, Bella's eyes ran over everything. Every picture, decorative wall art, and hanging flower pots that were strung along the walls. As we walked down the final hallway, we past the doorway that led to my room, stopping before the next door on the right. There were three rooms on this floor. My room, Carlisle's office, and now Bella's room.

"Right here," I stated, reaching down and twisting the doorknob.

The mahogany door swung open, revealing a room that had been made just for Bella. It had sky blue walls with a mahogany dresser, a king bed with a full wooden bed post set, and a small table with a lamp on either side of the bed. The bed was covered with a dark blue comforter lined with white sheets. The coverlet was embroidered with a lighter blue flower with petals that opened up over most of the cover, taking up the bed. The headboard was lined with thick pillows wrapped in a white case. The walls on either side of the bed were lined with bookshelves that were already filled with plenty of books. Bella gasped as I lightly pushed her into the room, her feet scuffling over the pristine white carpet.

I smiled as she began to tour around the room, taking in everything. I walked up to the bed, laying the suitcase out on it. After doing so, I leaned against the bedpost, watching as she ran her hand along the spines of some of the books. She must have felt my eyes on her because she was soon turning to me, smiling when her eyes met mine. I could not help but return it as she moved over to me.

"How did you guys know what my favorite books were?" she questioned, moving around me to open her suitcase.

I turned around, once again leaning against the post. "I didn't," I replied. "I just picked up some of my favorites."

Bella dropped the shirt she had pulled out of her case deftly, whirling around to look at me. "You picked the books?"

I nodded, my lips curling. I soon found myself surrounded by Bella's scent as she hugged me, her arms locking around my neck. I returned the hug, my arms circling her waist. I squeezed her petite form, lifting her off the ground so her feet dangled beneath her. Her grip on me tightened, but her arms seemed to relax from their tense position as she was leaning up to hug me. She was almost dwarfed by my six foot, six inch build next to her five foot, four inch build. She turned her head towards me, her soft, supple red lips pressing to my cheek.

"I love all of the books," she whispered, her lips rubbing against my skin as her warm breath ran over my face. "Thank you, Jasper."

I smiled, pressing a kiss to her temple as she pulled away. Her hands fell onto my chest as I still held her at the waist. "My pleasure, Angel."

She tilted her head down as I released her nickname, not even thinking as I said it. A light blush colored her cheeks, and I found the coloring in her pale face so luscious that I did not even feel bad for allowing the name to slip. Slowly, we pulled away from one another, and I turned towards the door.

"Esme should have your food finished soon. You can unpack. I will come and get you when she's finished." I placed a hand on the doorknob, glancing over my shoulder to see her emptying her case.

She looked back at me after folding the pants she held, laying them on top of the pile that was forming. "Okay, thanks J-"

Her words died in her throat as her eyes widened, her gaze running over my form to the wall above my right shoulder. I followed her gaze, seeing nothing out of the ordinary. All there was was the blue wall.

"Bella?" I asked lowly, cautiously.

She began to walk towards, her steps even and measured. She lifted her hand to me. "Slowly, alright, do as I say," she commanded. I nodded, watching her as I began to feel the affects of what could be present. A breath fell down the right side of my neck, warm and sickening. I glanced to the side without moving my head. Still, nothing.

"Okay, lift your hand out to me," Bella said, "Not too fast. Easy..." I raised my arm, stretching my hand out. Her fingers brushed mine as she got close to me, my arm tingling as electricity ran through my skin, making my body want to get even closer to Bella, pull her into my arms and never let her go. I could not begin to fathom where these feelings surfaced from, but I loved the feelings I was getting. Coming back to the present, I was pushed against the door with Bella's back to my chest, her hand holding mine with her other raised out in front of her, a gold chain with a gold cross hanging from her outstretched hand.

"You need to leave, now," Bella commanded, speaking out into the air before us. I followed her gaze, zeroing in on the area. I saw nothing, but I knew, with Bella's composure, that there truly was something there.

Bella shifted against me, her feet shuffling as she pressed even closer to me, the warm breath fanning over my face, Bella's hair brushing over my shirt. Bella's hand was pushed close to her chest, her entire body pressed up against mine.

"No, he's not you're concern," Bella stated. "You're my problem. Now, move away!" Bella's hands shot forward, pressing against an invisible force. The breath disappeared as Bella grabbed my hand tightly, quickly moving us to the right and into the opposite corner.

However, Bella did not quite make it. She pushed against me, reeling me around into the corner. I turned back to see Bella being dragged back to the door, her feet lifted form the ground, red hand marks appearing on her ankles. I growled as Bella winced, crying out. I went forward, but she raised a hand to stop me as she flipped over on her back, her legs twisting as she lifted the cross into the air. A red glow permeated from around Bella, sweeping into the outline of a figure at her feet. It displayed the body of the demon, one just like the one in Bella's drawing.

As I watched, entranced and terrified for Bella, her arm and wrist were bent awkwardly, her lips parting as she cried out, the cross falling to the floor. She was lifted from the ground, the outline of the hands wrapping around her neck as she tried to reach down for the cross before she was elevated. I shot forward, reaching down for the cross as the family banged on the door. I opened the chain, moving around the outline to pull the necklace around its neck. The outline grew solid, revealing a monstrous demon that clawed at the chain I held around its neck. It released Bella, and she fell to the floor in a heap, quickly jumping to her feet. She moved towards me, placing a hand on either side of the demon's face, chanting verses in Latin.

I watched as the demon grabbed her wrists, pinning itself to her. Her arms grew red, smoking wafting up from where its grip was. Her face grew pinched, her chanting increasing in volume as smoke rose about my hands, the chain digging into the demon's flesh, cutting into its form. Slowly, Bella, the demon, and I lowered to the ground, the demon's fighting stopping as it fell to ash, the black dust disappearing before it even reached the floor. Bella and I stared at one another, both sitting on our knees across from each other. I was in shock, looking Bella over carefully, taking in her wounds. Her neck was red, already bruising into the shape of a claw. Her wrists were the same, but the skin there was bubbled lightly, extremely red splotches that were surrounded in black and blue. It looked as though she had been burned.

As we stared, the family rushed in, stopping at the sight of us. Before me, Bella's lips slowly parted, her voice wavering as pain enveloped her.

"A-are you okay?" she asked, stunning me even further.

"Me?" I questioned back, shaking my head. "I'm fine. I'm worried about you."

She shrugged slightly, her shoulders shaking. "I've had w-worse."

I shook my head, crawling towards her as tears flooded her cheeks, her entire body shaking and shivering as her breathing grew heavy. She reached out for me, and I pulled her into me, curling my body around hers protectively. I glanced up at my family, the chain still curled between my fingers as I rest my hand on Bella's waist, my free hand waving through her thick black hair in a comforting motion. I caught Emmett's eye.

"Call Carlisle," I told him, "tell him we have a family emergency and that he needs to come take care of Bella."

He bobbed his head and disappeared through the door, his cell phone already at his ear. The others slowly filed out of the room, Esme leaving a bowl of soup on the dresser before she left, the door clicking closed quietly behind her. I rubbed slow circles on Bella's lower back, lifting her shirt over my hand so I could cool her warm skin. As I did so, her body began to calm, the shaking dulling down to light shivers that occurred every few seconds.

Reaching down, I laid the necklace on the floor, placing a hand on her cheek to gently lift her head from its place on my chest. She looked up at me with red eyes, swollen from crying. Slowly, I traced my fingers over her entire face, cooling her skin to rid her skin of its red color. After that, I brushed my icy skin down to her neck, removing my hand from her back to cup her neck gently. She gasped against me, her eyes boring into mine with clarity, a love shining in them so bright it was almost blinding.

"Does that help?" I whispered, lost in the bubble that surrounded us.

"Very much," she breathed, her hand resting on my cheek. I leaned into her palm, moving my hands so they were around her wrists, the one on her wrist by my face holding her hand to my skin.

"Are you in a lot of pain?" I wondered. I could clearly feel every ounce of pain that simmered beneath her skin, but it was faint to me, utterly tolerable. For her, I could not be precise at how much she was hurting.

She paused, her eyes glancing away, and I had my answer. "Yes. Though, I was not kidding when I said I had had worse."

"What happened for it to be worse?" I asked, seeing if I could distract her, even just a little. My calming air was appearing to be ineffective, and I knew that I needed to help her stay calm until Carlisle arrived.

She paused, shifting around so she was leaning against me, her side pressed into my chest with my arms around her, hands holding her wrists in front of her stomach.

"It was around the time my parents passed away. I was thirteen, and my friend and I were working an investigation in Port Angeles. We thought it would be an easy fix, a demon up for a little fun. Only, once we arrived, we found that that was not the case at all. We sent the family away and began working, zeroing the gateway from the house to Hell in the basement. We convened there, gripping the demon in a trap that my friend had painted on the floor. Being the stronger one spiritually, it was my job to send the demon away, to get rid of it. Only, when I began to fight it, it fought back and better. My spiritual wall broke into pieces, shattering not only before my eyes, but inside my head at the same time. In turn, I fell into a coma after I had managed to lock the demon in limbo. Unfortunately, due to the destruction that was caused, my friend did not make it out alive, and I was in a come for eight months. In those months, my parents would take turns staying with me at the hospital. One day, they decided to go home together to get some rest, and a man driving an eighteen wheeler got possessed by a demon that was brothers with the one I had gotten rid of. It took revenge out on my parents, killing them in a car accident." She paused, a few tears falling down her cheeks, her eyes staring out the windows before us. "They died on impact, instant death." She sniffled, tilting her head downward as she shook her head, pushing the images away that were forming in her head. "I woke up a few weeks later, homeless and alone with no friend. I was thrown into the agency soon after, immediately undergoing depression therapy. From that day on, I have been weak spiritually. My wall is still mending itself. That's why this happened." She lifted her hands slightly, looking over her burns. "I'm not as strong as I used to be, but I can't stop fighting them. I promised my grandmother that I would never give up, and I can't let her down. Yet, that seems like exactly what I've done ever since my parents died."

I shook my head, shocked at the revelation. "No, no, Bella," I muttered reverently. "You haven't let anyone down. And I will help you, all of us will." I lifted her head to mine, pressing my lips to hers. She was shocked to say the least, but she did calm in my arms, leaning against me with all of her weight. We slowly parted, my hand on her reddened neck as our foreheads rested against one another. "You will never be a disappointment, and I will go to the ends of the earth to protect you, no matter what. Just, keeping fighting. I'm going to take care of you."

"You promise?" she whispered, her tone almost silent. As her words ran through my head, I realized that this beautiful woman had experienced too much loss and hardship in her life. I would give her the best life any woman could ask for, all without her having to ask. I would give her everything.

I locked my eyes with hers. "Promise. Forever."

She smiled lightly, one side of her lips curling upward. She leaned forward and pressed her lips to mine for a second, parting from me before shifting downward, curling into my chest with her face burrowed into my shirt. I wrapped my arms around her, holding close, protectively.

I would give her the world, the universe, everything she wanted as long as she never gave up, never stopped fighting. No matter the price, she was worth it.

With that decision made, I realized that there was another I needed to rectify.

Did I love her?

Yes.

My eyes widened as I answered my question, knowing that that was the right answer, the answer to the reason as to why my emotions have been all over the place, why I was so drawn to the beautiful angel.

I was in love with Bella Swan.

**Phew! My hands hurt! **

**Anyway, I really hope this was satisfactory. We gotta little taste of Bella's past and of the supernatural. I will update over the weekend, if not sooner. **

**Please, drop me a review, I'd really appreciate it!**

**~Much Love, Zoe**

**Until next time...**


	3. Healing and Contemplation-CxJ POV

**Hello, everyone! We get a little taste of a different perspective, and a better look into what exactly Bella does as far as her power is concerned! **

**Enjoy!**

**Carlisle's POV**

"Time of death, 6:05," I murmured, lifting the sheet up to cover the elderly man who had just passed after suffering through another dangerous heart attack. Slipping my gloves off my hands, I exited the room, allowing the nurses present to finish up clean-up and things of that nature. I wandered out into the pristinely white halls, making my way towards the lobby to pick up the man's files from the desk to begin writing down the information of his death.

I reached the desk, leaning against it carefully, distributing my weight so as to not disturb the wooden surface beneath me.

"Hello, Dr. Cullen," Rachel, the receptionist, greeted. "What can I do for you?"

"Hello. I need the file for Carter Masen," I told her, watching as she clicked away on her computer's keyboard for a moment.

"Ah, yes. He passed away, didn't he?" she wondered politely, reaching down into the draw to her right, skimming over the files there.

"Unfortunately, yes," I sighed, hanging my head ever so slightly. It always saddened me when one of my patients died. I wholeheartedly understood that I could not save everyone, but it felt as though there had been too many deaths under my watch recently. From car accidents to health issues, people were falling left and right it seemed. It was grating on my nerves having to tell so many families that they had lost a loved one. It made me think of my own family. Extently invincible or not, I still felt a decent amount of fear when it came to my family and the issues of true death.

Shaking my head of those darkening thoughts, I strained back to the present, listening to Rachel's reply. "Poor man. He was such a nice gentleman. I'll be sure to call his family immediately to inform them of his death." She handed the requested folder over. "Is there any-."

Her reply was cut short as the phone on her desk gave out a shrill ring. She reached for it with an apologetic smile, and I hopped the folder on the desktop, pointing down the hall as I began my leave. She nodded to me, speaking into the phone.

"Forks Hospital, how may I help you?" she asked. "Um, yes, he is. Just a moment...Dr. Cullen?" she called.

I turned back to her, lifting an eyebrow. "Yes?" I walked back to the desk.

"It's your son Emmett, it seems that there has been a family emergency," she said, my mind immediately going to Bella. Her first night, and there were already issues? What are the odds...

"Indeed. I can take it." I reached a hand out for the phone, and Rachel passed it over, standing from her seat to begin filing away the files that a nurse placed on the desk as she past by. "Hello?" I asked into the phone, leaning my back against the wood.

"Carlisle, it's Bella," Emmett stated, his voice wavering between fear and ultimate protection.

"What's happened?" I asked calmly, my thoughts taking a turn for the worse. I felt prominent protection running within the venom in my veins, my fatherly nature already coursing out to Bella. She was human, fragile, and I was already prepared to do anything I could to take care of her.

"She was attacked by a demon. Jasper was with her, and he seems fine, but Bella has these burns on her wrists, neck, and ankles. She needs help quickly. Jasper is requesting your return," Emmett replied.

I nodded, knowing her could not see me. "I'll be there soon. Tell Jasper to get Bella in my office. I'll bring supplies for burns. Make sure Bella is comfortable, place cool water on the burned areas, and go ahead and give her some pain medicine. Esme should have some in one of the bathrooms."

"Got it, Pops. See you soon."

The line went dead as he hung up, and I reached over the desk to hang up the phone, pulling away to begin jogging to my office. I held the folder in my hand as I rounded the corner, noting that no one was near to catch me. I took off at full speed, reaching my office door in seconds. I stepped inside, grabbing my bag that rested on the floor beside my desk. I reached into one of the cabinets behind my chair to get some first aid supplies. I closed the bag, disappearing out of my office. Once again running at full speed, I rounded the corner, slowing as I got in view of the front desk.

"Tell Dr. McCartney I had to make leave," I told Rachel, rushing past her.

"I will!" she called as the door closed behind me.

I ran out into the parking lot, pulling my keys from my pocket as I did so. I clicked the keys, my car unlocking as I neared it. I hopped in, throwing my bag into the passenger seat. I pushed my key into the ignition, my car revving to life with a gentle purr. I carefully maneuvered my way out of the lot, making a right onto the street. I quickly got out of the way of the tiny amount of civilization and pressed my foot down on the pedal, pushing it to the floor until I was zooming down the street. I took each curve with care, my protective instincts flaring out of control as I entered the heavily wooded area that held my home. I slowed as the driveway came close, but the momentum continued as I swung onto the gravel, kicking up rocks as I did so. The car fishtailed, soon righting itself as I flew through the curves.

Soon enough, the house was in view, and I screeched to a halt in front of the steps to the entry door, not bothering with the garage. I grabbed my bag, stepping out of the car as I turned it off. Closing the door, I saw my stunning wife waiting at the top of the stairs, her face weary and slightly panicked.

"How is she?" I asked as I reached her, immediately wrapping my arm around her waist as we walked inside.

"She said she's doing better. Jasper's is keeping cold water on her wounds, and Emmett gave her medicine as soon as he got off the phone with you. She and Jasper are waiting for you in your office," she replied in her beautiful voice.

I nodded to her, turning my head to press a gentle kiss to her cheek before stepping away from her, hurrying up the stairs. I reached the door of my office, walking in without a second thought. The sight that greeted me, though pleasant, was not at all the one I anticipated. Bella was laid out on the couch pushed up against the wall, Jasper leaning over her protectively. His hands fluttered over her continuously, a damp rag in his hand with a bowl of ice filled water sitting on the floor by his leg. Bella's eyes were closed peacefully, her hair fanning around her in a dark halo. I walked around them, knowing that there was already more between the two of them. The way Jasper fussed over her, I already knew that he loved her.

I set my bag on my desk, popping it open to pull out some burn cream and bandages. I grasped the products in my hands and padded over to my son and daughter. I passed the objects to one hand, laying my free hand on Jasper's shoulder as he wrapped the rag around Bella's neck, and I slid to my knees beside him.

"Son? Let me take care of her," I breathed.

He nodded solemnly, scooting to the side and back slightly, though he was still close enough to rest his arm on the couch behind her head. I breathed in, scooting closer to Bella as her eyes fluttered open, the color of her irises stunning me momentarily. They were so unique and hard to notice, completely captivating. I gave her a smile, which she returned, and scanned over her body with my eyes. I looked over each reddened area, seeing which were worse and which would heal within a few days. Taking note of all the injuries, I denoted that her wrists were the worst, though I could not see her neck as the rag was still resting there.

"How are you doing, Angel?" I asked her softly, the nickname rolling off my tongue with the careful tone of that of a father. I reached forward, taking the rag carefully in my hands to pull it away from her skin. She winced slightly as I removed it.

"A little sore, but it's a lot better since I took the pain medicine." She paused, a short lived, almost incredulous laugh rolling out between her lips as I brushed my icy hands over the skin of her neck gently. "I wasn't expecting to need your assistance this soon, Dr. Cullen. I was hoping I could get a few free days first," she joked as I leaned down for the gauze, moving to her wrists.

I released a low, short chuckle as I began rubbing the burn cream over her skin. Her skin immediately began to make a quiet sizzling sound as the cream began to pull the burn out of her wounds. Bella gasped in turn, her eyes closing briefly. I noted how Jasper's hand tightened into a fist on the couch, his jaw clenching harshly.

"Sorry," I muttered. "This is going to sting, but it should go away soon. It's pulling the burn out as well as placing medicine into the wound so it won't burn anymore."

"It's okay," she sighed between her teeth, glancing away from her wounds, her eyes gazing into mine a moment. I reached down for the gauze, unrolling it and cutting it to the proper length before wrapping her wrist, repeating the process on her opposite wrist. By the time I had finished my inspection and dressing of her ankles she seemed to have become used to the light burning sensation caused by the cream. It was not until I moved to her neck that her eyes widened slightly as my hand drew close to her skin.

"This is going to hurt worse, isn't it?" she asked quietly, her voice childlike.

I sighed, squeezing a little more cream onto my fingertips as I glanced up at her neck, the claw outline throwing me for a loop and causing anger to course through my veins at the thought of whatever it was that had caused the wound. Jasper felt it, and his eyes shot to mine, locking with mine for a moment in a knowing manner.

"Yes," I stated simply. There was no need to step around the problem, she would feel the effects either way.

She nodded carefully, whispering, "Jasper..."

Jasper was on my other side in the next second, his hand wrapped around hers. I glanced at their entwined hands, seeing how carefully Jasper clutched at Bella's ivory skin, the way his eyes sparkled with the pure emotion of a man that had found new love. I saw Bella's ice spark in the same manner, but it dimmed as I pressed my fingers to her skin, her mouth parting with a gasp as the sizzling began. Her head tilted back as I rubbed the cream over her skin, covering every inch of the claw print. Her arm tightened into outlines of prominently feminine muscles as her hand gripped Jasper's, holding onto him like an anchor.

"I know, Sweetheart," I breathed, quickly spreading the cream and reaching for the gauze. I lifted her head gently, wrapping the bandage around her neck with care, using medical tape to secure the gauze.

She squeezed her eyes a moment, the sizzling sound diminishing into nothing before her eyes opened again. Her breathing was a little heavier than normal, but that was to expected given the pain that she was in moments ago. I picked up my supplies, making to stand, but her hand gripped the sleeve of my long sleeve button up, halting my movements. I looked at her, our eyes meeting instantly, mine expectant.

"Thank you, Carlisle," she muttered, looking at me with beautiful gratitude and love.

I smiled, leaning forward to press a soft kiss to her cheek. "You're welcome, my daughter. Now, you need to rest." I turned to Jasper. "Will you take her to her room? Make sure she is comfortable."

He nodded. "Of course." He reached his arms under her, carefully lifting her to his chest. She wrapped her arms around his neck, cuddling close as they disappeared through the door.

I watched them go with slight fascination, amazed by how quickly their relationship had developed, not that I was worried. Jasper was raised a man, and I knew that his intents were nothing more than gentlemanly. I stood to my feet, placing the items in my bag, closing it and dropping it to the floor beside my desk. I moved around my desk, sitting my seat and leaning forward on my elbows. I opened my mouth, but I was interrupted as Alice walked in, smirking lightly at me as I smiled at her, shaking my head.

"I knew you were going to call for me," she said with laughter in her voice, tapping her temple with a single finger.

I chuckled. "Yes, I should have known. Then, you know what I am going to ask?" I questioned expectantly.

She nodded. "Indeed, but I want you to ask outright. I want to hear the words instead of 'see' them, so to speak."

I smiled. "Are Bella and Jasper mates?"

Her lips curled, her teeth flashing brilliantly. "Yes, they are! Isn't it wonderful?"

My smile dropped into that of one filled with contentment as I heard the news. Alice ran to me, pressing a kiss to my cheek before skipping out of the delightedly. I shook my head as the door clicked shut behind her. I leaned back in my seat, turning slightly so I was facing the window, my hands clasping together behind my head.

"Wonderful indeed."

**Jasper's POV**

Bella held onto me tightly as I carried her the few feet from Carlisle's office to her bedroom door. I held onto her just as tightly as I pulled the door open, stepping inside her room. I kicked the door shut behind me, moving to her bed. I laid her on the bed, quickly laying beside her and pulling her into the circle of my arms again. She curled into me, burrowing herself into my chest with her arms curled up between us. Her wrists were pressed to the area of skin at the top of my chest, her arms spreading the fabric where I had purposely not buttoned my shirt. Her skin against mine felt like pure heaven, the heat rushing over my skin deliciously. She sighed against me, and I smiled, lifting a hand to run it through her hair. We laid perfectly still for a few minutes, our breath mingling together in a swirl of fire and ice, each particle dancing together wonderously. As time passed, Bella slowly pushed away from me, moving her head up on the pillow so her face was even with mine. Our eyes met, and it seemed as though we could do nothing but stare at one another.

And so, we did.

We stared for what felt like hours, our eyes never leaving one another's. The crystallized navy and grey color of her irises danced against my golden ones. The longer I stared, the more those miraculous irises appeared to fill up with flames that danced over her eyes, sparking at me from a distance, burning me straight to the bottom of my soul. Slowly, I moved. I lifted my hand to her cheek, caressing her skin. My fingers burned with electricity and heat as I touched her. Her eyes were engulfed with flames.

"Can I ask you something?" I whispered, almost imperceptibly as a thought occurred to me. Through my words, I felt confusion and amazement at the ability to still think in her presence. I would have been more than happy for my mind's own silence, all sound ripped away by the friction her gaze alone cause me to feel.

"Yes," she breathed just as quietly, her voice passing between her lips like silk, dancing over my senses like lush velvet.

"The demon...you told him that I was no concern of his..." I trailed off, hoping she would understand.

She must have because her reply was the exact answer I was going for. "Demons are vicious creatures. I was protecting you. Therefore, it marked you as prey, a piece of work it could take revenge on to hurt me." She paused, her eyes finally moving from mine, the trance I had been held in slipping ever so slightly. "An intelligent maneuver..." she revealed lowly, gazing at the hands she still had pressed to my chest.

I moved my hand, grasping her chin with my fingers carefully, lifting her face to mine. Not one of my better ideas given that her eyes scrambled almost every semblance of thought that rotated in my head. If not for the vampiric side of brain, all would have been wonderously silent.

"Was he going to use me in that?" I wondered, then clarified, "Revenge, I mean."

She nodded, stopping immediately as her neck burned at the friction of the gauze, her face tightening for a short second. "It was. You know, when I pushed you into the corner?" It was my turn to nod. "It was going for you, not me. I switched our positions so it grabbed me instead of you."

I lifted an eyebrow. "But, why? I could have come out with minimal damage. Why did you let it hurt you?" I asked, persistent yet feeling no anger at her ridiculous choices. It was her decision, and while I would have gladly allowed the thing to grab me, I knew that it was in Bella's nature to protect others versus herself. That was one thing about her personality that I had picked out as soon as we met. Her sense of caring exuded from her, so much so that it was impossible to miss. It was also a quality to love.

"Honestly, I wasn't expecting it to go that badly. Normally, when demons do not get their target, they either move away, give up, or disappear until revenge can be taken in proper measures. I was expecting one of those results, but instead, I got this." She lifted her wrist briefly. She exhaled, irritated, and carefully shook her head against the pillow case. "I was not expecting him to be that powerful, either. Not to mention, you know what I told you earlier. I'm not as powerful as I used to be. It's been years, but it can take ages to rebuild my spirituality up enough to be able to beat demons without a hitch, most of them, anyway."

"Are there ways to speed up the process?" I asked, feeling a plan form in my mind. I could tell that Bella loved her gift, her ability. However, I also knew that Bella needed to recover before anything else happened, physically and mentally. The demon attack today was a close call, and there was nothing I could do about it. If there were ways for the healing to move in a quicker manner, we could work together to heal her, no matter how long it takes. All the while, she could teach me how to defend myself, and her, from demons while she recovered. At least then she would not have to worry or fight so hard. We could get through this together.

"A few, but most of them are a little unorthodox. Realistically, there's only one way for me to heal properly and speedily without causing my entire psyche to collapse. That would be disastrous," she replied quietly.

"What is it?"

Her eyes met mine, all emotion gone. I was shown a perfect poker face from Bella Swan, and I did not particularly like it. Her entire face void of emotion, every part of her body shut down to outside emotions as well as her own, it was unsettling.

"An exorcism."

My eyebrows pulled together in question. My background for these types of things was limited, but I did know what an exorcism did, and I could not see how on earth this would help her case at all. "Aren't exorcisms meant to get rid of demons, though? As in, possessions? Unless this is a sick joke, I'm positive that you have not been possessed, Angel."

With those words, emotion waved down her face again, a smile lighting up her face as she gave a sweet giggle. "Yes," she said, the airy laughter still present. "But, in my case, the exorcism would be for cleansing. There was different types of exorcisms, one made specifically for those with gifts like mine. Though I've heard of it, I've never actually gone through it. I'm not entirely sure it will work. The whole point of it would be to cleanse my mentality, release me from my past demons. Only, the process can go either way, which is the exact reason why I have waited this long to undergo it."

"What do you mean?" I wondered, taking in every word of our conversation for future reference.

"Well, I have talked to plenty of people that have gone through with the exorcism. Only, there have been varying responses to the process. I have talked to many that have said that the process went without a hitch, but I have spoken to others that have actually lost their abilities over it. It scares me to lose think that I could lost my gift." She glanced away, her eyes and body giving away the fear within her. It struck me to my core, and I longed for the fear to disappear. She was never to feel fear. I wanted her to feel nothing but happiness, as long as I could help it, at least.

"Is there ever a time when you would consider it?" I asked, not pushing the subject of wanting her to go through with the process, but simply inquiring.

She was silent for a few seconds as she mulled over my questions, no doubt debating the pros and cons within her head. "Possibly," she answered finally. "Only, it would take a lot to make me actually want to. I still have time to heal. Despite what you may think, demons are actually a rare occurrence. Most of the time, I deal with everyday ghosts that are lost and cannot find their way home. There are sometimes some rather colorful ghosts but other than those few exciting ones, my gift can be pretty boring. I do take what I do seriously, though. It's just, most of the time, my mental state is not preoccupied with harsh afflictions to demons. I've come across powerful ghosts, poltergeists mostly, but they move on pretty quickly if you ignore them." She shrugged slightly, the bed shaking with the movement.

I smiled, chuckling lightly for I could not help it. She was so blase about it all. I pulled her close to me carefully, minding her wounds. She quickly snuggled into me happily, breathing in as she pressed her face to my shirt, taking in my predatory scent. I smiled, loving having her so close. Minutes past in silence again, and I listened to Bella's heart as it slowed into a sleeping rhythm, and I knew Bella was soon to be out like a light, today's events finally catching up with her.

"Let me heal Jasper. If I need to, I will contact an exorcist," she whispered, almost speaking to herself. "Take care of me, and I will get better. Sometimes, that's all it takes..."

Her voice trailed away as her body gave into the slumber that overruled her body. I looked out the window for a moment, watching the sun's rays filtered through the treeline. I tilted my head down, pressing a kiss to her silky hair.

"I will always care for you..."

I was still amazed by how quickly we had advanced into the relationship we had. Though there was no official tone to it, it still held such a concrete certainty that I could not deny it. I had even heard Carlisle and Alice's very brief conversation on the topic, but I chose to ignore it. Sure, Alice was rarely wrong, but I was not going to take the chance on this opportunity. With my luck, she would be wrong, and I would be thrown into a whirlwind of pain. Already, with the thought of Bella leaving me, it hurt so much, so much so that it was almost shocking. I could not mess this up. That was the reason I had not told Bella I love her. I did not want to push us, force her into a relationship that I was not even sure she wanted yet. Yes, we were close, that was easy to see. Yes, we had kissed, but so do other couples that throw around the words "I love you" as if they are a part of everyday language. I was not like that, my world did not work that way. Love was meaningful and powerful and not to be wasted. Not like it would be wasted on Bella, but time was to be treasured. And with this angel in my arms, my time with her would be treasured. Every second was golden, every minute a speck of solid silver, every hour a sparkling bronze.

I was pulled from my thoughts as Bella moaned quietly in her sleep, shifting against me until our bodies were flush together. I felt her lips press a gentle kiss to the exposed skin of my upper chest, and I gasped quietly, shocked at the emotion and raw fire that sparked within me at the simple gesture. My entire body shivered enticingly at the heat, my eyes falling closed. With the rage of desire in me, I felt like such a horrid man because of the emotions that flew through me. Bella was young, no doubt inexperienced, and here I was, thinking of things not worth thinking around Bella. Especially not now. Nothing was official, nothing was set in stone. Emotions like these were exactly the reasons in which I had avoided taking the next step. It would be too soon, too quick.

As her body pressed against mine, my emotions calming again as Bella removed her lips for my skin, something happened that I would not soon forget. Bella's breath hit my chest as her lips parted, and she spoke in her sleep.

"I love you, Jasper..."

Those words, those sweet, scintillating symphonic words that she spoke ran all over my skin, dancing around me like music notes.

Could it be true?

I contemplated this as I watched the sun disappear through the trees, stars gleaming through the window.

I love Bella Swan.

She loves me.

Again, I wondered, could it truly be true?

**Alright, hope you all enjoyed this chapter!**

**Please REVIEW, it means the world to me, and I love every single one! **

**P.S. it takes ten reviews for the release of the next chapter ;) Well, maybe. But, if we hit it soon, the chapter will be released soon, so it's all up to you guys!**

**Until next time...**

**~Much Love,**

**Zoe**


	4. Revelations-Jasper

**Okay, okay...So, I know I'm a horrible person because this has taken so long, but I got a new computer, and I am still working through the transition from my old computer. Still, I decided it was time to update this sucker, meet some new spirits and all that jazz. Again, I do apologize for the late for this :) Please, don't kill me for its tardiness.**

**Also, Merry Belated Christmas, I hope everyone had a wonderful holiday! And Happy New Year in advance! I am still out of school, and I am planning to, hopefully, get out three more updates before school starts again. No promises that those will all be on this story as I am working on some others that deserve to be updated as well :)**

**Anyway, hope you all like this!**

**Enjoy!**

**Jasper's POV**

The venom in my veins rushed throughout my body with ferocious flames that seemed to eat away at my core. The world around me was damp and darkening, the sky filled with roaring, clustered clouds that mocked me with their aggressive nature. Trees and branches swayed around me with the whirring wind that rushed through the leaves and trampled grass. I was lost in it all, the picturesque view of the modern artist that revolved around me in blurs of greens, blacks, grays, and blues, reds. A multitude of color, a symphony of the world. While stunning, the world that surrounded me was not what captivated me. It was the lonely lion that I stalked that had captured my attention, my eyes zeroed in on the dark golden fur that sparkled with leftover raindrops from this morning's rain. He was soon to be caught up in another storm, but I knew that he was searching for his last meal of the day before the weather turned bad.

Little did the cat know, I had not feasted in three weeks, ever since Bella's arrival. She had had my full attention, her wounds healing under my watch. They were healing beautifully per Carlisle's wonderful medical background filled with excellence. In the time of healing, Bella had taken a break from helping the spirits that floated about. She always told me when one was near, telling me that she was catching their attention to keep them around a little longer. It was the last push to keep the dead near until she had built up the strength to begin aiding in the souls crossing. Though she often said that the wait to help did not bother her, I was an empath and could feel all the lies. She missed it so bad it was starting show through her eyes, all that discomfort. She was a loving woman, and her wounds had put a powerful damper on her abilities.

Still, she pressed on, waiting just a little longer. I could not say the same for myself. My eyes went black about four days back, something that pushed Bella to the edge with her irritability. She all but had to push me out of the house to hunt. Since she could not physically do so, she had Emmett do it for her. Of course, all that did was result in a fallen tree, and Alice going on a screaming fest about the ruining of fine clothing material. Personally, I could not care less, what with Bella's glowing eyes at my finally accepting that I needed to gain sustenance and Emmett getting the earful he deserved from Alice. If it was not for the fact that I had to leave Bella, this would be a win-win situation for me. But as with all things, a situation that fantastic was impossible, especially with the mate bond between me and Bella lighting up like a candle every time we got close to one another. We did kiss, albeit chastely, my heart still felt like it would miraculously start beating when Bella's lips met mine. This never happened, of course, but there was such heat that I got about as close as a vampire could get.

After I left the house, venturing out to my current position, I had taken down quite a few doe and a buck. I was really stocking up. If I had known I would end up stalking a lion, however, I would have left the buck. I was already experiencing the uncomfortable feeling of sloshing in my stomach, but I had not had a meal worth anything in a while. I was going to enjoy this.

Creeping over the grass, I grabbed up, wrapping my fingers around a sturdy tree branch. I swung up onto the branch, skipping from one to another as I followed the lion from overhead. It did not suspect a thing. Gaining speed, I got ahead of the lion, stopping on a particularly sturdy branch two trees ahead of the slow walking creature. Curling my lips over my teeth, I pounced. I landed on the animal's back, and it immediately curled around, swiping its paw with an unanticipated speed. It managed to rip through my shirt, roaring as its nails scraped across my hard skin. I immediately broke the animal's neck after that, sinking my teeth into the soft flesh. I inhaled before beginning to swallow, taking in the deliciously red nectar that sustained me. It rolled down my throat smoothly, pulling out the burn as it did so. Soon, the venom that coursed so veraciously a moment ago was now silent, calming as I was filled with such gratification.

Pulling my teeth from the now empty animal, I through the lion away and it rammed into a nearby tree, its back cracking in the process. Standing, I looked down at myself. Pristine, as usual, except the bottom of my shirt hung in tatters, completely destroyed. I was still covered in dirt from hitting the tree earlier so I just looked more of a mess. I shrugged, unaffected, and I turned and began running home. I passed through the trees speedily, listening to the thunder roar overhead. I neared the treeline and began to slow, picking at the tatters on my shirt, shaking my head and scoffing. All these years of perfectly clean eating, and I finally get caught.

"I don't think it would be right for you to go and see him."

I looked up as I walked towards the house to see Bella sitting on the steps, her back against the railing as she looked towards the opposite side of the stairs. Slowing, I listened, waiting on Bella to notice me.

"Yes, I do understand," Bella stated, her voice taking on an arguing tone. "I'm not going to force you to stay away, but you may pay the consequences if you go home to him. It won't be pretty." Bella shook her head.

I was getting closer with every word, almost at the bottom of the steps now.

"I checked on him for you, and I hate to say this, but he's moved on. He's got a wife now, a child on the way. It's been years Annabelle." She paused, her eyes widening as she leaned forward slightly. "No, no, don't cry. I...ugh...Annabelle, I know it hurts, but this is how life and death works. You need to be happy for him."

She rolled her eyes, her eyes flashing to meet mine briefly. "If you go, and you get mad over him moving on...if you get violent," she paused again, her head shaking almost imperceptibly, "you will hurt him, maybe his wife...their child! Do you want to be caught in that position?"

Bella waited a moment, her eyes focused before her head bobbed as she nodded. "Exactly. Just, listen, he does miss you. I mean, you were his first love, and you will always be special to him, but he's got other special people in his life. They will never replace you. They're just different. I don't say this to hurt you, but sometimes it's better to move on."

Bella's eyes fell, her gray irises sparkling with tears as she looked back up. "They will love you forever, sweetie." She sniffled. "Goodbye, Annabelle."

I waited a second, waiting for Bella to look back up at me before moving to take a seat beside her.

"Friend of yours?" I inquired.

She smirked, wiping her eyes lightly. "Well, you heard most of the conversation. Annabelle died almost ten years ago. Her life was taken in a car accident that occurred after her bachelorette party. Her fiance finally moved in the last two years, finding another special person. She just could not let go. Not that I blame her. There is always that one love that you cannot let go of."

"Have you had one?" I wondered, then clarified, "A love that is impossible to forget?"

She thought a moment, her eyes squinting at me. "Once, I would have said no, but...I think I'm living it."

I stared into her eyes, astonished at the revelation. Like that familiar feeling I had gotten so very often recently, my chest burned with a sense of life, as if my heart were fighting for movement, longing to pump the liquid that I no longer held within my body. Still, heat flared inside of me, stunning me completely. It felt as if Bella's heart and heat had transpired to me, filling me up with delicious friction and astonishing emotion. I felt life and love, and I reveled in it.

Never moving my eyes from hers, I began scooting forward with Bella copying my movement. I slowly lifted my hand to her skin, tracing the mark that had formed on her neck before cupping her jaw in my hand. We moved forward with synchronization. Our foreheads brushed, our noses, and just before our lips touched, I whispered to her, so softly that my words drifted off in the wind, resounding and blowing away.

"You, I will never forget. You, I will always love. You, I will never leave. You, I will always adore..."

Our lips met.

I finally learned what a true kiss was meant to be. The rushing of venom, the sound of her racing heart, the heat of her skin beneath my fingertips, and the flowering heat that trailed behind her fingers as she ran her fingers over my cheeks and neck. Our lips moved like water, fire and ice. Beautiful, violent, shocking, absolutely smothered with electricity. Slowly, I began to lower my hands, running down over her shoulders and across her ribs, holding petite waist in my large hands. Her hands continued to trail over my skin, lowering down my chest until they reached the skin that peaked out from my tattered shirt. I gasped against her lips, her tongue escaping into my mouth. I groaned as she moaned, our tongues fighting for dominance. From the shock that still overrode my system from her sensuous touches, she won the battle. Slowly, time began to return to normal, our kiss slowing, running down into gentle touches of lips, soft sighs. We began to pull away, the electricity buzzing between us continuously as we parted, pulling away from one another.

Her eyes met mine with wonder, wide and hypnotizing. I looked at her with adoration, our love shining out to one another. The moment was only made more perfect as I began to feel the raw emotion of her love. It coated me like melted chocolate, sweet and indulgent.

"You're words were beautiful, Jasper," she whispered, her hands moving from my skin to hold my face gently.

I smiled, happy to see her cheeks curl up in response. "_You _are beautiful, Angel."

Her thumb rubbed over my cheek, allowing fire to rupture beneath my skin. "I love you, Jasper."

I leaned forward, stealing another brief, but passionate, kiss, our lips colliding for just a moment more. Chaste but meaningful. "As I love you. Forever."

Her eyes met mine, a spark of seriousness dancing about. "_Forever_, forever?"

I nodded, happy to see her eyes light up so. "When the time is right, yes. You still have a few years to match my age, Angel." I chuckled briefly. "We can get settled into this life, and then we can move on to that step."

The corners of her lips rose, the rose red color catching my eye and standing out against her satin ivory skin. "I like that idea," she murmured, her body shivering lightly as the rain began to pour around us.

I smirked. "Come on. You need to get inside before you get sick."

She nodded, and I stood, pulling her with me and wrapping my arms around her as we escaped into the house. As soon as the door snapped shut, we were ambushed. Esme's arms enveloped me and Bella with a gentle but still powerful hug. She pulled away, placing a kiss on either of our cheeks.

"I am so happy for the both of you," she squealed, sounding very much like Alice.

Carlisle followed, pulling Bella into a gentle before shaking my hand. "As am I, my children. I am happy you have found one another."

I smiled proudly, holding Bella just a little closer as our brothers and sisters congratulated us in turn, each giving a hug or a handshake. While we both stood proudly, happily, Bella's face did turn a lively shade of red, her face illuminating with a stunning glow that made her entire form shine brilliantly. Bella angled her body towards me as everyone began to settle again, and I carefully maneuvered us up the stairs, entering Bella's room within a few short minutes. I pushed the door open, walking in. Bella and I walked over and sat on the couch, Bella immediately curling into, bringing her legs up into the seat. I turned slightly, leaning against the arm of the couch so Bella could lean against my chest comfortably. We sat in silence, Bella's fingers tugging at the tattered edges of my shirt.

"You know," I looked down at her, "I'm surprised no one said anything about this," she murmured, flicking the cloth.

I chuckled lightly, moving a hand from Bella's waist to fiddle with my shirt. "I think my inability to eat cleanly was on their mind."

She smiled, shaking her head slightly. "Does this happen often?" she wondered, rubbing her hand across my exposed skin.

"Not really," I replied, almost robotically. Her hand was incredibly distracting.

"Hmm," she hummed, pausing briefly. "I-I like your skin..."

"What do you like about it?" I asked quietly, my voice soft.

Her soft voice echoed around the room with her reply, her hands slowly undoing the buttons of my shirt as she spoke, her body moving away so she could open my shirt to reveal my chest. Her hands roamed my skin as she spoke.

"I like how soft it is to me, even though you are indestructible. I love the ice, the satin glacier that covers you. I love how it sparkles in the sun when you and Emmett wrestle outside. I love how defined you are, but not overly so."

Her hands ran up to my pectorals as she leaned forward, her lips pressing against the skin of my chest, butterfly kisses covering my chest. My eyes fell closed a moment, my fingers curling into Bella's hair. My sense of control waned, passion and love overriding my system. Not truly realizing when or how it had happened, I soon found myself looking down into Bella's eyes, my body stretched out across hers. Her shocked and wide eyes met mine before she calmed completely, even daring to smirk at me as she watched my entire body rage with passion as my control fell away. Her curled lips beckoned to me, our bodies connected everywhere except for the most needed connection. Tracing her lips with my eyes, I completed the connection.

Her hands made work of removing my destroyed shirt, my chest and back exposed to her. Our lips moved as they had before, Bella's hands setting me aflame. As my shirt fell away, her hands ran up and down my spine, forcing me to bend into her, our chests pressing together tightly. I kept one hand wrapped in her hair, the other tracing down her side and around to her back, her back arching over my arm as I slid it beneath her. We kissed and caressed in time. Minutes passed, and Bella moved her hands to my chest, pressing them against me. Forgetting our position, I flipped over, intending to take her with me, hold her to my chest, lay her body across mine deliciously...

We did not quite make it.

Bella huffed as she landed on me, our bodies now in the floor. I sighed, dropping my head to the floor as Bella giggled.

"This is the second time I have done something very non-vampire," I breathed, faking irritation. Truthfully, this position was perfectly fine to me. Bella draped over my form, her body heat covering me.

Bella laughed again, leaning up over me while using her hand for support. Her free hand rose to my head, her fingers running through my golden curls. "Don't worry. If I affect you enough to turn you into a klutz, it just adds to your charm."

I breathed a laugh. "Good because you're stuck with me."

"Oh, I don't think that's a bad thing." She smiled, her face dropping down to mine.

"Me either," I sighed, our lips meeting softly.

We separated, and she curled into me, laying her head on my chest with her arms around me. I curled my arms around her a little tighter, keeping her close.

An eternity like this...

Heaven.

Absolute perfection.

**Alright, filler? I don't know, maybe. **

**Anyway, I have some plans for this story, but it could be another chapter or two before stuff starts hitting the fan. I have to get through another thing or two before this starts getting really interesting ;) **

**As I said before, I'm sorry for the delay, but I will try my best to update very soon!**

**Also, if you have not checked them out, be sure to check out my stories "I Protect My Love", my most famous story "We Will Never Hurt Again", and it's in-progress sequel "Till Death by Fire Do Us Part." If you like this you will definitely like WWNHA and TDbFDUP. They are Bella/Jasper stories also :)**

**Hope you liked it!**

**Please, remember to drop me a review! They make me happy!**

**Until next time...**

**~Zoe-XOXO**


End file.
